


You light my morning sky with burning love

by Kira7



Series: Six thousand years and I still love you [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blushing, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Bingo (Good Omens), Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Prompt Fill, Scratching, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Smut, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Worried Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira7/pseuds/Kira7
Summary: Cohabitation is simple, if it is only a few days, but what happens when it will lasts for all eternity?(this is born for another square but alas... It becomes quite good for Smut Square of Ineffable Husbands Bingo)





	You light my morning sky with burning love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! ^^

"You're ready?"  
Aziraphale turns on his left and looks at Crowley, who has a box on his hands, the last one, after that everything will be different... The angel smiles brightly, he loves this new beginning for both of them.  
"And you?" he asks like the radiant bastard he is, without holds on a laugh.  
Crowley hits Aziraphale's hip with his own as a joke and enters in the cottage, watching around him. "Well... Welcome home, angel," he raises one corner of his mouth to make a small smile and takes off the sunglasses.  
Aziraphale enters too and takes a long breath. "Welcome home, my dear."

  


Well, they knew they can manage a cohabitation for one, two days, but the angel and the demon don't know how to manage a life together for all eternity. Not because they don't know or don't like other's habits, oh no, absolutely not, both do and both love them, the real problem is Crowley's swagger every. Single. Day. Aziraphale does everything in his power to resist... He must not watch it! He must not stare at his bahookie! He is a creature of pure love! He can't feel things like lust, that is a demon's work, not his! If _Above_ they know the angel's thoughts while he watches Crowley's walk... Oh no, it's better not to think about it. Oh Lord, have mercy!  
The worst is nights though. In fact, Crowley curls around the angel on nights while he reads a book of a prophet*, the demon's warm and calm breath tickles Aziraphale's neck and these nights become quite uncomfortable for him. He feels the urgent need to touch and tighten Crowley's long hair, to take off that black pajamas from the demon and melt together; and when he thinks about that, his cheeks become red, his heart beat goes faster and his eyes are caught by demon's thin lips. Every. Single. Night. Lord Almighty, he's an angel, he can't give up to such a temptation like this!  
  
"Don't get discorporated," Crowley mumbles, his eyes are still closed.  
"I'm not."  
"Oh, really? Your heart is pounding very fast and you're sweating and trembling."  
"I can assure you that I am fine."  
Crowley opens his eyes and stands up to look straight into Aziraphale's ones, yellow versus light blue. "'S something like... Flu?"  
"What? No."  
The demon makes an expression of pure doubt, not convinced of that, in Aziraphale's opinion.  
The angel diverts his gaze from Crowley's chest, slightly uncovered by his black silk pajamas, and breathes out. "Really, Crowley--" he raises and move his hands to emphasize the concept. "I am fine and you can belie--"  
"Sssince when can an angel lllie?"  
Crowley approaches Aziraphale and accentuates the L with his tongue; the angel gulps, trying to not turn and kiss him immediately.  
"Cat got your tongue, angel?," he asks raising an eyebrow.  
"It's not a cat... A snake did."  
Crowley grins and leans his forehead in Aziraphale's temple.  
"Oh, poor angel, it must have been a very bad snake," he says, showing himself mockingly sorry for what had happened.  
"The worst of his kind."  
The demon gloats on hearing that answer.  
"Let me help you, then, I can give you a new one."  
"Oh really?," he turns his head towards Crowley, their nose are touching. "I would be honored."  
Crowley presses a soft kiss on angel's lips, it's gentle, not urgent or something else, then the demon looks up at Aziraphale, waiting.  
On the other side, Aziraphale can listen a choir of angels sing Hallelujah!, but the song finishes as Crowley steps away.  
"Could you--" the angel moves his finger between their mouths.  
Crowley accomplishes that wish, slowly, still waiting.  
"One more," Aziraphale whispers with his back on the mattress and Crowley above him.  
Again, the demon does the same thing of before.  
"Crowley."  
"Yes angel?"  
"Do you do it on purpose?"  
"Uhm nnno, not really. Why do you think so?"  
"Then kiss me properly."  
To Aziraphale's great surprise, making his stomach twist and breath stop, the demon laughs and brings a lock of hair behind his ear, avoiding those blue eyes.  
"Since when can an angel order a demon what to do?" then he moves close to Aziraphale's ear and hisses mischievous. "I couldn't wait for you to ask."

  


Poor angel... How can he know what he caused to Crowley every single hour? Oh, no, thinking about it Aziraphale knows, maybe he does those things on purpose. Like those moans of pleasure while he's eating, they move Crowley crazy, or the way the angel licks his finger to turn a page of a book, or when Aziraphale looks demon's lips and then in his eyes, excepting and breathing heavily, not to talk about the way Aziraphale circles his fingers around Crowley's palm while they hold hands during dinner, lunch, breakfast, brunch, every, single, time. Everyday, Aziraphale asks him something as take him a book, a mug of hot chocolate, his glasses, and Crowley knows why and for this he accentuates more his walk -- his angel is staring at his ass!!! After so many years, he is! Thanks Satan!!! But wait... You don't want to cause your angel's Fall, do you? Then walk properly! No, no, walk with more swagger, the more you can! He likes it, otherwise he doesn't look at my ass! Oh, you're a sinful demon!  
The only one contraindication of this is being burned from inside, the flames are more scorching than Hell Fire, but they don't hurt Crowley, quite the opposite. Sometimes, they are bulky, so the demon needs to take showers with cold water -- not a good idea for a cold blood reptile like him, but someway it works.  
That night, the atmosphere is different, more intimate, more suffocating, more urgent; he can feel it from Aziraphale's firmness, from how his hand is staying hard around demon's side, it makes him nervous despite trying to breathe calmy; then they start to talk and, a moment later, to kiss.

  


Aziraphale takes that silk black pajamas far away from Crowley, making the demon laugh. "Are we impetuous, angel?"  
The angel blushes, but doesn't stop to undressing himself; he guides Crowley above him while kissing and rubs a leg towards demon's groin, causing a hoarse sound that starts from demon's throat and ends in the mouth of Aziraphale. Afterwards Crowley kisses angel's jugular vein while his hands squeeze and caress Aziraphale's hips.  
"Down, my dear."  
The demon goes lower, his forked tongue traces a trail along the collarbone, descend towards the nipple and tease it for a few minutes, sucking it and biting it slightly.  
"Crowley..."  
Those yellow eyes raise to look his angel, his red cheeks prove how Aziraphale is excited, as if the little tent that formed on his pants wasn't enough. "What do you want me to do, angel?"  
Aziraphale really wants to say something like _Fuck me_, but it's a little harsh for him, so he bites his lip thinking of a different way to say it. Meanwhile, Crowley moves his hand around angel's inner thigh, approaching and moving away from the area that requires the most attention; sometimes he kisses and bites the other's tummy, enchanted by how Aziraphale's human body responds and trembles according to his actions. Those muffled breath, those moans -- better than those made while they eating, everything about Aziraphale's body scream more, more, more, or is it just demon's imagination?  
Crowley's hair, his hand, his kisses made Aziraphale totally crazy, he tenses with expectation but the demon doesn't want to concede what Aziraphale desires, unless he is the one asking it.  
"Make me yours," he finally whispers, moving unconditionally his hips.  
"You already are," Crowley answers without thinking, then he helps Aziraphale to take off his pants, revealing his desire. A feeling of pride, that he didn't think he possessed, makes Crowley smile satisfied and realize how much his angel wants him.  
Demon's tongue licks from the base to the top of it, his lips kiss the glans, with the result of making Aziraphale stir and breath heavily; one of Crowley's hand approaches angel's butt and penetrates with a finger inside the hole, obtaining a cry of surprise. The only thing Crowley does is snorts amused, tickling him.  
"Stop tickling me."  
"Ok, but you're not helping angel--" he reprises to lick. "You're beautiful," declares before he starts to sucking him.  
Aziraphale becomes mute at the sudden compliment, and the finger inside him begins to massage in search of something, the sensation is unusual and a little embarrassing, then a second one enters, and the angel cannot hold back another cry of pleasure when Crowley's fingers touch a particular zone.  
"Do you like it?," the demon asks touching again that spot.  
"There," he trembles with a rough breath. After he calms a bit, Aziraphale looks down to memorize every move of the demon, even if it's hard to keep his eyes open, swallowing noisily and moving according to the rhythm that Crowley is dictating with his mouth and his fingers.  
"Do you enjoy the view?," Crowley grins and stares at him, with his tongue and the other hand around angel's member, not knowing that he is more sinful and beautiful and irresistible in Zira's eyes.  
"You don't not know how much, dear boy."  
The demon widens his eyes and for a moment he stops to move, looking inside the other's eyes, wordless, he is blushing furiously and his eyes wet and his heart aches and, at the end, he laughs, laying next Aziraphale's phallus. The real reason behind it is the demon is really, really nervous about doing it, he wants it, of course, since... The first time they met... Maybe... He doesn't remember well right now... He dreamed it too much times, in different versions, hard, soft, vanilla, spicy, thanks his imagination... But this time is real! And the only thing Crowley wants, so desperately, is do everything to make his angel appreciate the moment, nothing else matters, not him, neither his own erection, only his angel, only Aziraphale! And the fact that he's doing it successfully is rewarding!

  


At a first time, Aziraphale doesn't comprehend why Crowley is laughing, but then he senses nervous, fear, delight, and he finally understands it.  
"Oh, you silly fiend," he smiles brightly as his hand caresses that red head. "You'll never learn, will you?"  
Crowley decides to not answer.  
"Can I touch you, my dear?"  
The demon tenses and then he answers. "No."  
"But Crowley--"  
"I do--I don't want your hands become dirty 'cause o-of..." his voice trembles and becomes fragile, the demon bites his lower lip to blood.  
"You need it too though," Aziraphale kisses the upper part of Crowley's head. "Please, you'll make me happy if you allow me to touch your body."  
"No," he says stubborn and Aziraphale sighs.  
"Then touch yourself. I don't want to be the only one who enjoys it. Don't you want to be on our side anymore?"  
That speech seems to convince Crowley enough to allow himself to touch his own penis and it's almost a liberation to receive a little bit of attention, soon he picks up where he left off; instead, for the angel that position they're in becomes unpleasant for what he wants to do, neither demon's finger or tongue manage to make him enjoy.  
"Can you... C-Crowley--" oh, that tongue really knows how to do strange things. "Switch, please."  
One or two more licks and the demon stops. "Do you want me to do it to your as--"  
"No!," he screams, blushing and knowing that would be too much. "Sit with your back against the headboard, please."  
Crowley looks away to think more about it, considering the pros and cons.  
"If we do that, you'll have to get on your knees above me, are you sure you'll like it?"  
"Even more than now, my dear."

  


It is definitely better, from both points of view: Crowley can torture with kisses and soft bites his angel's neck, one of his hand touches angel's inside with three finger, he's almost ready, and the other one goes up and down, slowly, rubbing, clutching and teasing both of their members, mostly angel's, his ears are cradled by Aziraphale's heavy and disconnected breaths and prayers, who still dictates the rhythm and tells him where to touch; Aziraphale can hug his demon, scratch his back, pull his red hair and, driven by desire and ardor, he drops an hand to meet Crowley's and finally he can become, quoting Crowley, dirty _thanks_ to the demonic creature, his warm palm and fingers embrace totally demon's phallus, taking him by surprise.  
"A-Asssssiraphh-hhhell," the red-haired tenses, hisses and stretches, releasing a few drops of pre-seminal fluid; the angel catches the opportunity to move further his hand, eager to listen those sibilant sounds again.  
"What did I tell you, darling? You are enjoying it."  
"A-angel... Ffuc-ngh! N-not--"  
Aziraphale kisses demon's cheekbone, coming down on the jaw, then the chin and at the end he goes up to the mouth, gently resting the lips.  
"Relax, my dear, it's all right. Trust me," he whispers softly.  
After he takes the advice more reluctantly, Crowley closes his eyes and leans his forehead upon Aziraphale's collarbone, focusing on his angel's hand and instinctively swaying and mumbling disconnected phrases and imprecations, arriving almost to the limit. He takes off the hand inside Aziraphale to embrace him, but the celestial creature has other plans in mind, infact he adjusts his position to let Crowley slowly enter in him.  
"Angel..." Crowley cries, fiercely biting the immaculate skin of Aziraphale without self-control.  
Aziraphale lacerates with his well-trimmed nails the demon's back as that intrusion makes room inside him, he bites his lower lip and breathes with difficulty, feeling the need to expel Crowley as soon as possible.  
When he finds his mind, the demon rubs a hand on Aziraphale's lower back and hips and begins to massage his erection with the only purpose of making Aziraphale comfortable with all that, in fact Crowley even starts to kiss his chest, leaving some marks here and there.  
The angel tends to relax minutes later, and the he moves slowly, coordinating almost immediately with the demon's basin movements; their mouths are sought in order to seal the moment of ecstasy they are feeling, the skins completely in contact with each other make the two supernatural creatures even more excited, both of them have no intention of wanting to stop or speed up their intercourse, even when only a few pushes are missed to reach the climax.  
A liquid sensation of heat propagates in Aziraphale's flesh, ending up on Crowley's stomach, the two creatures embrace tightly, relaxing their heart beats, breathing the other's smell, cuddling each other, closing their eyes to enjoy the memory of the moment spent together; Aziraphale weaves his fingers around the demon's red hair, while Crowley touches his angel's back.  
"'S it good?"  
"Yes, darling--" the angel presses a kiss on the head, "It was."  
Crowley increases the hold of that hug, then kisses the sign of the bite he had left on Aziraphale's skin.  
"I-I'm sorry for _this_. I take that away immediately."  
"Don't worry, dear boy, I'll think about it, even the scratches on your back.  
Crowley nods, "No, I'm sure it won't take long to heal. No miracle needed."  
Aziraphale sighs and smiles softly, "All right then."  
Even if both feel a bit guilty about those signs, neither of them wants the marks to disappear, in fact Aziraphale will not use any miracle, while Crowley will imagine those scratches have always existed, as indelible sign of the love that his angel feels for him.

  


"You have no idea how much time I waited for... _This_."  
Lying on Aziraphale's chest, Crowley licks his lips and raises his head, smiling cunningly. "Let me guess. Since the Blitz?"  
"Long before, honestly," Aziraphale looks away and taps his fingers along Crowley's spine. "Paris," he confesses, rubbing one hand through his leg to relax himself.  
A long silence spreads through the bedroom, after that a hellish voice screams WHAT?!, making poor little Crowley's plants tremble more.  
"Y-you can't blame me, Crowley." Aziraphale tries to justify himself by raising his hands in surrender, "You wore those skimpy clothes, and stayed in that lascivious position and-- Oh, come on, don't look at me in that way!"  
"I totally look at you in _this_ way, angel! Ah-are you aware of what this means?," he asks raising his voice a few tones and with an offended expression on his face.  
Aziraphale frowns and quickly moves his eyes to right and left, looking for a plausible answer. "I'm afraid not, my dear," he confesses at the end, smiling shyly.  
"That all the time, in which I tried to get myself noticed by you, was wasted, as long as I wore eighteenth century clothes and I would have been a delicious morsel to be enjoyed!"  
After that sentence, the angel can't stop laughing, hugging Crowley from behind, his chest against the other's back, stopping him from his intent to leave, as the drama queen offended in pride Crowley is.  
"This will cossst you a lot, angel." the demon hisses with folded arms.  
"Yes, I know."  
"Very much."  
"Everything you want, my dear."  
Another pair of kisses and cuddles and the angel would have been forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> *Chronicles From The Future: The amazing story of Paul Amadeus Dienach (i don't know this book, but I like the title)
> 
> If you want to scream with me, you can find me on [ **Tumblr** ](https://kira-7.tumblr.com) or [ **Twitter** ](https://mobile.twitter.com/kira7_13) 😄


End file.
